A Sweet Goodbye
I had a dream last night, and it was horrible! Never in my life have I had such a dream where I woke up with vomit in my mouth and tears of fear in my eyes. It was all so real, but I couldn't turn away... It wouldn't let me. The smell, the feeling of fear, the sick and twisted scenery... I had been to a very dark place in my mind. Who would have thought I was capable of such thoughts? It frightened me, and I felt as if I was a small child again who wanted to run to mommy's room. I just lay there... Just staring at the wall and waiting. For what? My mind wanted to replay the unsettling experience, but I was hesitant. But I knew that deep down if I wanted to win this night and drown the darkness with the light I'd have to remember. I MUST close my eyes again. I remember that I was with this woman who was looking for someone that had abducted and probably killed her son. I felt bad for her and decided to lend a hand on the search. I couldn't just leave her there alone to cry. I would feel like a terrible person. I walked with the woman and held her hand and we walked to what looked like the mouth of a cave. "In there." She said as I looked up at her. I felt a calling. The call came from within the cave. It wanted us. Me being brave and thinking about the child I went first and the woman followed behind me. We walked down the long and winding cavern tunnels until we saw what looked like light from a dim fire at the end of the path. It opened up to a room filled with corpses of children. I jumped back with my hand covering me eyes, yet still staring at them in horror through the cracks in my fingers. The woman was terrified as well, but she got in front of me. There were so many children, and all of them dead... Who would do something so awful? The place even smelled! It smelled of feces and blood! The horror! Suddenly we heard a little girl...We looked over to see a small bald and bruised girl on a wooden table. I ran over to her and looked at her. I grabbed her and thought to myself, "I'm gonna get the hell out of here! Screw staying here waiting for the prep! I need to grab the child and run!" For some reason I found myself leaving the little girl and hiding under another table with a long, light beige colored cloth. I couldn't control my own actions and I knew that the darkness was coming! The woman looked down at the girl and talked to her in a loving way like a mother to a child. I wished and begged for a miracle to happen. I wanted them to get out of there! Why weren't they hiding with me? Why were they acting so stupid! Didn't they hear him coming?! Suddenly he came. Her son with a pickaxe by his side. I was shocked to see this! He looked around 11-13, but he was probably around 5'4 or so. He came behind his own mother and pushed her to the hard stone ground. What was going to happen now? The boy looked at the hurt girl and grabbed her face with his hand...He picked her up by it and then said, "I'll deal with you later." He then lifted the pickaxe and hit his mother's head with it over and over again! I wanted to turn away. It was making me sick. There was screaming and I saw a good close up of the wound. As he continued to pierce his mother's head, blood flew all over the cloth I was under. I must have been close because it smelled awful and the blood began dripping on the cold, dense floor and it began hitting my legs, working up to the rest of me. I couldn't do anything. I had seen more than I wanted to see. Vomit filled my mouth as the smell of death made itself even more known throughout the room. I was all wet with that woman's blood. No matter how much I tried to wipe it off it only smelled worse and made me even more weak with fear. I could make no noise, no sudden movements, I couldn't even run away. I was frozen in fear. I had witnessed a painfully, dramatic, and ironic ending to a woman who gave it her all to chase down the very man who had taken her son to finding out that her son was behind all of this. "Mom..." He said under his breath one last time, "Goodbye..." I could hear him begin to choke with tears. I woke up in a cold sweat with the taste of vomit still in my mouth. What was that?! I had never dreamed of something so graphic and evil as that before! It was his goodbye, his sadistically, and maybe even to him, "sweet" goodbye. Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Dismemberment